domitrons_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brutal Workhouse - A Minecraft Tale
WARNING: The following story contains gruesome details, and thus should not be read by the faint hearted. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Chapter 1: The World We Live In Lukas, Sam, Kenney, and Alex had just escaped the horde of zombies below them. They had successfully climbed onto the vacant house in the village. It had become a high spawn zone, where zombies, skeletons, and creepers would spawn, anywhere, anytime, even in broad daylight. The zombies were climbing on top of it. They had gotten stronger somehow. "WHAT DO WE DO?" yelled Sam. "Kenney, Alex! You just stay here a sec! Okay? You can trust me!" said Lukas. Lukas and Sam left, looking for help. "HEY! ALEX! WHAT DO WE DO? HEY! ALEX! ALEXANDER! LOOK AT ME!" yelled Kenney. "This... is... insane..." said Alex. He passed out, knocking Kenney to the ground. The zombies got Alex, but Kenney successfully climbed into the vacant house, smashed the window, and climbed out. "Oh goodness. LUKAS! SAM!" yelled Kenney. They heard him. "KENNEY?!" Lukas yelled back. They eventually reunited. "Where's Alex?" asked Sam. "Zombies got him. I barely got away." said Kenney. "Oh jeez. Oh god." said Sam. "We gotta find the others." said Kenney. "We already found that piece of the puzzle." said Lukas. The other members of Lukas' team emerged from behind the cobblestone wall. The members of the Order - Lukas, Nathan, Ben, Tom, Kenney, Petra, Jimbob, No Ballz, Ewan, Nate, Sam, Rogue33, Pam, Jesse, Aiden, Olivia, and Ludwig had just escaped the high spawn zone. "We got outta there pretty okay." said Kenney. "I hope you're being sarcastic." said Lukas. "Of course I am." said Kenney. "That's the world we live in." said Lukas. A single leaf crunch behind them made them look over their shoulders, and see this: An old man with long black hair and a triangular gray beard who they instantly recognized as IvorKarkaroff678 from the Griefer Creepers stood before them. Leonidas1, Owen, and Emily came out. "Bring him to Eric." said Emily. They restrained all of them using leads. Lukas, Nathan, Ben, Tom, Kenney, Petra, Jimbob, No Ballz, Ewan, Nate, Sam, Rogue33, Pam, Jesse, Aiden, Olivia, and Ludwig were all brought beneath Eric's toes. Behind him were Owen - the traitor of the Order of the Wonders, Ivor, Leonidas, and Emily. The Order of the Wonders and the supporting members kneeled helplessly as Eric finally said "You cannot get off scot free. You escaped, killed a few of my guys, and you think we can let that go unpunished?" "Eenie - meenie - minie - moe - catch - a tiger - by - his toe - if he hollers - let him go - My mother - told me - to pick - the very - best - one - and you - are -" He started to put his axe up to every member. "-it. If anybody says anything, choke the baldie by shoving his bandana right up his oesophagus. You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry." He swung the axe right in their face. "Oh my GOD! LOOK. AT. THAT!" yelled Eric. He swung again. "HANDLED LIKE A CHAMP!" Eric continues to yell. He swung again, and again, and again. Chapter 2: Handled Like A Champ "If anybody says anything, choke the baldie by shoving his bandana right up his oesophagus. You can breathe, you can blink, you can cry." He swung the axe right in No Ballz's face. "Oh my GOD! LOOK. AT. THAT!" yelled Eric. "Go... to... Hell..." said No Ballz. He swung again. "HANDLED LIKE A CHAMP!" Eric continues to yell. He swung again, and again, and again. "You people are sick, and deserve to die." said Ludwig. "Oh, is that so?" said Eric. Everyone on Eric's team laughed. Kenney got up and punched Eric right in the face. Eric punched back. Ivor and Leonidas shoved Kenney back into his seat. "That's it. I don't care anymore. No more exceptions. End. Of. Discussion." said Eric. Silence filled the area for 1 minute. "But, I need you to know me. So..." said Eric. Silence broke out for another 7 seconds. "...back to it." he finished. At random, he swung his axe again, hitting Nathan on the head. He swung again. Nathan got up, the left half of his face smeared with blood, his left eye bulged to twice its size. "G-g-g-g-g-g..." said Nathan. "You okay buddy? I dunno. It just seems like your tryna speak! But you just took one HELL of a hit! I CRACKED YOUR SKULL SO HARD, YOUR EYEBALL JUST POPPED OUT! IT IS GROSS AS HELL!" Eric said. "G-g-goodbye, guys." Nathan finally managed to spill out. "Jeez. I can tell this is hard on you. I am so, so, SO, sorry. I truly, truly am. But I did say. NO EXCEPTIONS!" said Eric. He swung again, and again, and again. Everyone burst into tears as they watched the final pieces of Nathan's head vanish. "I'm just getting started!" said Eric. Ivor, Leonidas, Emily, and Owen took the remaining members to the Workhouse. Chapter 3: Show Them Fair Lukas, Kenney, Ben, and Ludwig were brought to a workhouse. The others were brought to a separate one. "You the new guys?" someone asked. "Name's Domitron." he said. "Lukas. This is Kenney, Ben, and Ludwig." said Lukas. "Pleasure." said Kenney. "I'm Jetrashipper." said the other person. "They found me, Jetra, and our other friend, Policiamalo. You know what they did you him? Bashed his head in with an axe." said Domitron. "Same. Except he killed two of ours. No Ballz and Nathan." said Lukas. "They say that killing someone for sneaking around is fair!" said Jetrashipper. "Fair? I'll show them fair. By cutting their throats out." said Ludwig. "We have to get out of here somehow." said Lukas. "Yeah. We need to try and find something." said Kenney. He spotted a glass window. "Bingo!" he said. "Don't risk it. You know what Domitron said. You'll get your head bashed in." said Ben. "Fine then. Ludwig, you go." said Kenney. "Okay." said Ludwig, getting a Sharpness V diamond sword. "Actually, let's just wait out the night in the workhouse." said Kenney. Chapter 4: Dig A Hole They were awoke the next morning by Eric's booming voice. "EVERYONE OUTTA THE WORKHOUSES!" he yelled. Everyone got out. They could see the others. "We're gonna start off by introducing a new workhouse member who will be staying with our good friend Lukas. Please welcome Order of the Command Block." said Eric sarcastically. "This isn't THAT bad, is it? I mean, is it true they actually bash people's heads in?" asked Order. "Yeah. Did it to two of ours." said Kenney. "Second of all. I would like Ludwig to come up here." Eric continued. Ludwig walked up to Eric. "Aaaaaah. Ludwig. I've heard all about you. And I wanna fight you!" said Eric. "Sure." said Ludwig. "That's it. We should dig a hole." said Lukas. "Hell, you're not gonna look so tough after THIS!" said Eric. He raised the axe and hit Ludwig on the head. His head was bleeding, but compared to Nathan, it was only a mild wound. Ludwig got back up to his feet. He raised his Sharpness V sword and slashed Eric's throat. Eric fell to the ground in pain. Loud gasps emerged from all over the crowd. "No. No way!" said Lukas. "Are we free?" asked Domitron. "I dunno. Eric is too predictable. I would know." said Lukas. Emily and Owen started to drag Eric to the medical wing. Ludwig only sustained a minor nick on his head. It was, however, pouring with blood. "Did... did I do it?" Ludwig asked. Chapter 5: Detriment To The Group "Not yet." said Ivor. "Yeah I did! I cut his throat out!" said Ludwig. "No. You didn't." said the voice of Eric. "Knew it." said Lukas. "Back to it." said Eric. He bashed Ludwig in the face. And again. Ludwig's face was bleeding badly. As Eric was about to hit Ludwig a fourth time, Jesse came in and snatched the axe off him. "Jesse?" said Lukas. "The kid?" said Eric. Jesse swung the axe in Eric's direction. It missed his head, but one blow to the shoulder was enough to knock Eric down, and he moaned in pain. "A child? I just lost to a freaking CHILD?" yelled Eric. "Not just any child. My son." said Lukas. "This isn't over. No supper for y'all tonight. An empty stomach will teach you not to mess with me. "An empty stomach? More like an empty body." said Ludwig. "We should get Ludwig some medical help." said Pam. "Congrats, kiddo. You just made Eric look like a pre-school weakling." Jimbob said to Jesse. "I'n gonna finish him off someday." said Ludwig. "Kenney, follow me a sec." said Lukas. Kenney and Lukas hid behind a tree. "Ludwig may seem okay, but we truly don't know what damage has been done. His brain could be damage. He could have a crushed orbital. All I know is that, if he does, he's a detriment to the group. We will need to put him down eventually." said Lukas. "Put him down? He basically destroyed Eric!" said Kenney. "That means he could kill all of our people! Sooner or later, Ludwig will have to die." said Lukas. Deaths *Alex *No Ballz *Nathan *Policiamalo (confirmed fate) Trivia *Ludwig was intended to be a third victim in chapter 2. *No Ballz's last words were originally "Suck... my... ß411$" as a joke to his name but were changed due to being deemed too inappropriate. Category:Stories Category:Minecraft Stories Category:Stories by Lukas Jesse Kierkegaard